Power Corrupts
by Diablo42
Summary: The Originals SI: A guy gets hit by a car. His version of the afterlife seems to have dropped him into his all time favorite TV show, as his all time favorite character. What will he do with this 'second chance? Probably terrible and awful things. (Explores the idea of what someone would do if given absolute power. Dark themes, first chapter is tame, won't stay that way.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals, I do not own anything in this writing in fact. I lay claim to none of it, I write as a release, and do not care what this is used for by anyone else.**

**Warning: This fiction is a Self-Insert fic. I can not promise it will entertain, I can not promise you will enjoy it. It's more about me exploring what I'd do if I ended up in this situation, then creating top quality writing. Though I hope I managed to do fairly good at that part too.**

It's a strange feeling, knowing you're going to die. My life didn't exactly flash before my eyes, but honestly I've always felt that was a bit of bullshit. No, instead all I got was a blaring horn, as I turned towards the car that would hit me and end my life. It was dark of course, just after eleven p.m. and I was walking home from work. A simple five minute walk I'd done a thousand times before, never considering that a car might do me in, not with how close my apartment was to my job.

The blinding headlights filled my vision just before the car hit me. There was some pain, but everything went dark quickly enough. And then I found myself stumbling, quite disoriented as I left my old life behind and jumped headfirst into a new one. I'd been overweight, short, and twenty years old before death. As I found myself stumbling, my sense of balance entirely out of whack, I couldn't help notice that my belly was gone. Everything seemed strange, and eventually I realized it was because I was suddenly several inches taller.

I stumbled along a few more feet, before finding myself looking into a shop window, the reflection barely visible in the light of a nearby street lamp. The face of Joseph Morgan stared back at me, only for my eyes to flash and my teeth to elongate. No… not Joseph Morgan at all. I was in the body of Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid. Well shit.

That was of course when the plot of the show decided to catch up with me. Elijah, probably one of my favorite characters had walked up on me… or more accurately Klaus I suppose.

"Niklaus…" his voice came, but I was in no position to respond, still staring into the shop window as I was. Still, he continued on unhindered, "Brother, this is a gift! It's your chance, our chance." That was of course when I began to have suspicions as to just when in the show I had been dropped.

So I spoke finally, giving voice to the line I had heard a hundred times re-watching the pilot, "To what?" Luckily my voice sounded like Klaus, though it was a bit choked up, probably by the absolute shock I was still working through.

"To start over. To take back everything that was lost, everything that was taken from us! Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted, all that we have ever wanted was a family."

Yep, I knew exactly where I was. First Episode, around twenty two minutes in (not including commercials) and Elijah was giving his first family speech. Which meant that I, or at least Klaus, had just got done telling a coven of witches to kill Hayley and her child. Well shit, I'm already on one of the hotter girl's bad sides then. Dangit. Oh right, Elijah is waiting for a response. I'm not entirely sure where to go off script here to be honest. Do I do it now? What will my actions change?

Fuck it, I'm not Klaus. I'm my own person, and I can't exactly be expected to follow a script that just got the body I'm now stuck in into horrible messes time and time again. So with a deep breathe, I respond to Elijah's words with my own, and I begin to change the future.

"You're right dear brother." I say in that absolutely amazing accent. Fuck, I mean I'm pretty straight, but damn if Klaus' voice isn't like smooth chocolate. Elijah in return seems ready to argue further, before stopping, his brow furrowing as he looks at me with honest confusion.

"I am?" is his ineloquent response. He rallies a second later with an, "Of course I am." But still seems to be floundering at my sudden mood change.

I chuckle in return, stepping closer to him and clasping him on the shoulder, "Yes brother, family above all else, always and forever right? But we can't let the witches think they can control me. It serves our purposes better if they think you are their only hope. Go to them, tell them you've convinced me and make them give Hayley into your custody. We will find out what they want from us, we will find a way to turn the tables as we always do, and keep both Hayley and the child alive."

Elijah looks a bit flabbergasted as I outline a plan I could only really come up with because of my foreknowledge. Still, this way Elijah would back me up when I told Hayley why I said those horrible things. This way I wouldn't have to bite Thierry Vanchure so Elijah could leverage for more time with the return of Jane Ann.

I had to admit, there was a part of me that thought ruling New Orleans could be quite fun. But a larger part of me was forced to recognize that ruling the city was a hell of a lot more heartache and struggle then I wanted to deal with. I've always been lazy at heart. Marcel was large and in charge for the moment. And I was his sire. As he'd have said to Klaus later this night, if I hadn't shown up, whats his was mine, but still his.

That was far more acceptable to me than it had been to Klaus. Frankly, I was more curious to… sample the goods so to speak. What can I say? I'm a horny twenty year old, now in the very sexy, handsome, immortal, and most importantly virile body of a hybrid. And there were a whole boatload of sexy women on this show. Yeah, I'd say I knew where my priorities lie.

Elijah was the one to finally pull me from my musings, as he spoke up, "Well then brother, I see I misjudged you on this. You had even I fooled, when you told the witches to kill the girl and her child I am glad to have been wrong." I smile at that, putting a hand along his neck and the side of his face, as he does the same. Fuck yeah, brotherly show of camaraderie. Hope he still loved me after I seduced our sister. Ah well, all in due time. "Go brother. Take the lead on this little tiff with the witches. Find out what they want me to do. I'm going to take care of a couple things."

**A/N: Nothing really bad has happened in this chapter. It's mostly a set up for the next. However, as was hinted at in this chapter a few times, this story will be heavily based around me in the body of Niklaus Mikaelson, doing terribly awful things, because I can. I will try to post a warning at the top of each chapter with what you can expect to find in said chapter.**


End file.
